


come out, come out

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - basic space; burning low [5]
Category: springwave
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: "don't be weird and like, stare at me without saying anything."[ burning low; junseo/jihae ]





	come out, come out

Junseo found that being with Jihae was what he enjoyed the most at the current time. He'd spent a lot of his time trying to fight his own corner and prove he had no ulterior motive, and that he really wasn't quite sure what ulterior motive he  _ could _ have. But he'd been rewarded with the company of Jihae in a more intimate setting. Meaning that he was currently holding her hand while they took advantage of the empty apartment.

 

.

 

How did she end up here? Jihae's asked herself this question more times than she cares to count when it comes to Junseo; it doesn't seem like she's going to have reason to stop asking that same question any time soon. "So." She pushes out her lower lip from between her teeth and gives Junseo a raised eyebrow.

 

.

 

He looks at her when she speaks, smiling as his gaze meets hers. "So." He turns ever so slightly so he can see her better, pushing his latest daydream out of his thoughts. "What did you wanna do? There's not really any food, so we might have to order stuff. And we could watch a film now, if you're bored?"

 

.

 

What was she doing here? Another question that was making increasingly frequent appearances in her life. Jihae's hand squeezes lightly, a quiet reminder for herself to bite her tongue. It doesn't help. "What would we be watching, Twilight Sparkle's greatest adventures?" It's not that she thinks food and a movie can't be all there is to this... Okay, maybe that's exactly it. They had been through this, Jihae trying to run circles about him to figure out what he was up to, and Junseo standing in the center, watching her drive herself dizzy with suspicion. It become something of a habit and even now, when a part of her she  _ knows _ that isn't the case, she can't help dipping back into that mindset now and then.

 

.

 

He's used to it now - the occasional biting remakes that Jihae makes. Junseo has found he's quite fond of them, they make him smile more often than not. Because he knows she's not as rude as she comes across. "If that's what you want to watch." He grins, and there's a beat before he speaks again. "What do  _ you _ want to do?" He asks, shifting closer to her so he can press a single gentle kiss to her cheek.

 

.

 

Her eyes flutter at the press to her cheek, surprised by it. She catches herself before she has the opportunity to do something silly like blush, and scoffs at her reaction to something so chaste. She plays off her inner turmoil with a roll of her eyes, hopeful not too much of it played out in her expression. Christ, who was she, some old maiden? "You don't ask the girl that  _ after _ you've got her with you. Have I taught you nothing?"

 

.

 

"When was I supposed to ask, then? It seems a little silly to ask before you're actually here." He sits up after a moment, releasing her hand. "I really just want to kiss you, right now, I think." Junseo admits. "Maybe we could just do that for a little while?" He bites his lip as he watches her, taking her hand again after a heartbeat, fingers tracing around her own.

 

.

 

Almost immediately she's leaning her face in closer to his, making a noncommittal noise in the back of her throat before her nose is nudging his. This she can do, this she's familiar with, this he can't catch her off guard and trip her up with. "I guess we could do that, too." She takes her sweet time filling the small gap between them. And even when she can finally feel her lips brush against his, she keeps it at just that.

 

.

 

While he would like to let her call the shots, when her lips are on his, he realises how much he wants it. Her. And how just a light brush of lips isn't enough. He makes he decision to take charge, changing the kiss from next to nothing, and adding so much more to it. His eyes close as he leans in further, deepening the kiss the only way he knows how to - with the placement of his hand on her cheek.

 

.

 

She brings a hand up to cover his, fingers hooking in between her cheek and his palm and carefully prying his hand off her cheek. She keeps a hold on it as she returns the kiss, still brimming with a sense of satisfaction over Junseo choosing to actually kiss her before she could do the same with him. Her hand brings his own to her neck, leaving it to settle there as she moves her hand to his arm.

 

.

 

He lets her move his hand, too lost in the kiss to care. He shifts just enough so he's resting on his knees, letting his tongue brush against her lower lip - something one of his friends had told him to do. Junseo ignores his need to breathe, excited to see what reaction he gets from this move.

 

.

 

It rarely happens, but as Jihae pulls back with wide eyes and a look of - surprise? disbelief? - she's faced with the odd feeling that comes with being wrong about something. That was...new. She blinks a few times, taking in a couple of breaths before her hand shoots up from his arm to rest on his cheek and pull him back in. "Again," she murmurs once their lips are pressed together.

 

.

 

He isn't sure if what he did was wrong, or if she didn't like it. He's about to apologise when she pulls him in again, and his eyes are closing once more. He obeys, instantly, kissing her deeply and repeating the action with his tongue. There's a soft noise that escapes from the back of his throat - a pleasant noise.

 

.

 

She wonders what it is that gets to her the most, the novelty of it being Junseo that was doing this, or the fact that it was Junseo she was doing this with. It doesn't matter now, she decides, parting her lips and carefully dancing her tongue around his before sliding it into his mouth, her thumb lightly stroking his cheek as she does.

 

.

 

He likes it a lot, it's new and nice and he wants to do it forever. Junseo lets out another pleasant noise. He allows himself to eagerly get lost in the kiss, tongue exploring her mouth while he wonders why he hadn't done this before. He quietly makes a mental note to thank his friend later. Junseo pulls away after a brief moment, forehead resting against hers. "Is that okay?"

 

.

 

If this had been all he was after, she wouldn't mind. It's a thought that comes and goes as she absentmindedly slides her thumb from his cheek to his mouth, pressing against his lips before drawing her thumb across them and returning it to his cheek. "You ask stupid questions," she answers, voice as soft and light as she feels.

 

.

 

"I know." He laughs, a light blush spreading across his cheeks. "I'm just glad I have you around to tell me that." He slowly takes one of her hands, lacing his fingers between hers. "I really like doing that though." He points out. "I want to do lots of things like that with you. Just you."

 

.

 

Without much warning, though she would argue his own words should have been warning enough, Jihae closes the distance between. She mutters a curt and slightly breathless 'good' before kissing him once more, like she's trying to express that same sentiment with each and everything movement her lips make.

 

.

 

He likes it, the kissing. He likes her being so close. There's a beat before he's gently trying to nudge her back against the bed. He's not quite sure what his next move would be, but there's a pang of instinct into what he  _ should _ do, so he decides to listen to it.

 

.

 

There's no reason to fight against it, so she doesn't. Maybe there's some reason to question why he of all people is urging her back onto the bed, but she doesn't listen to it and mostly doesn't care right now. Also, that would require breaking their kiss. She doesn't feel in the mood to do that yet. She slips her hand out of his and both hands travel to the front of his shirt, clutching it as she straightens her legs from under her and eases back onto the covers.

 

.

 

He follows her with the kiss as she moves to lay on her back, shifting so he can hover over her without putting his weight on her. He only breaks from the kiss to allow himself to breathe, and to look at her. He bites his lip as he does, a question dancing on his tongue. A question he bites back with another deep kiss.

 

.

 

He looks cute. It's the first clear thought she has before she's swept up in a kiss again, humming happily as her hands slip away from his shirt and snake around his neck. The second thought is a little harder to get a grasp on in the middle of a kiss, but she manages: where were they going with this? It would probably be foolish to assume he had any sort of plan, that she knows, but this had to be going somewhere, right? Anywhere.

 

.

 

He wants to ask - he wants to see if they can go a step further than they've ever been - tonight seems to be the night for junseo to find whatever courage was hiding inside him and put it in okay. His kiss is the same as before, tongue dipped and exploring her mouth, a slight soft moan pressed into her lips. He will ask - he promises himself he will. Just not now.

 

.

 

More and more nerves seem to stand on edge the longer the kiss lasts, the more she familiarizes herself with the press and feel of his tongue and learns how much she enjoys the feeling of him in particular, enjoys the two of them kissing like this. It leaves her feeling antsy. "Jun?" Her winds her legs around him. The movement is slow, the embrace loose. She doesn't want to scare him off.

 

.

 

The feel of her legs around him puts a pleasant feeling in his stomach, he wants it. He wants them to stay wrapped around him. He's breathing a little heavier when he answers, though there's still a smile on his face. "Yeah?" He asks, voice quiet. She looks good from here, he makes a mental note.

 

.

 

One of her hands move up, fingers electing to play with some of his hair. "What are you doing?" There are probably better ways to ease into a question like that, but Jihae's never been the type to make life easier for the people around her. Her tone is pointed and accusatory, but she keeps it light in a way she thinks will come off as teasing than rather upset.

 

.

 

He pauses, hesitates, and thinks about it. "Uh. I was kissing you." He points out, but he knows what she means. He just doesn't know how to word it. "Do you- I just-" he stops himself from saying anything else, burying his face in her neck instead.

 

.

 

She drops the hand in his hair down to his back, fingers splayed out and applying a gentle pressure where they've landed. "Jun," she tries again. Her legs lock around him a little tighter, trying to pull him in closer. She has a minor internal battle with her limbs to stop herself from being quick about it. If this was some kind of race, Jihae would want to win it, even without knowing what the win condition was. So slow and steady it is. "Do I, you just what?"

 

.

 

He keeps his face buried in her neck, to avoid actually having to look at her during her questioning. He hums against her neck, and closes his eyes. "I want to- to do more stuff. With you. To you." He mumbles, still hidden. Junseo doesn't know how to ask this - he realises he's never done it before. Asked, or  _ it _ .

 

.

 

"Like what? Burn me alive, engage in cannibalism?" She realizes she's just started to mess with him at this point. And maybe that isn't exactly fair considering the circumstances surrounding this entire situation, but she justifies it by hoping it'll put him at ease. It's working for her nerves, at least.

 

.

 

"No." He pulls back to look at her, brow knitting together in frustration. Not at her, at himself. He sighs, glad she has her legs wrapped around him so he can't bail on his own wishes. "Sex." He focuses his gaze on her neck, trying desperately to avoid her gaze. "I want- I want to have sex. With you." No way. Genius.

 

.

 

"Mhm?" It's something else, hearing him say it. It presses a lot of buttons she doesn't think it should - she's amused and endeared and a smidgen aroused because she's more familiar with...other terms to describe this activity in a similar context, but she can see this working for her, too. "Then my guesses would technically correct, if you did it well. Wouldn't they?"

 

.

 

He laughs, and finally looks at her again. "Sounds a lot more painful, though, right? Does it? I don't know-" he trails off, suddenly feeling very out of his depth. "If I did well- I- how do I-" he pulls back slightly, heart beating much faster in his chest. "I've never- how do I do it well?" He realises he shouldn't be saying this out loud. Not when the girl he wants to do this with is currently below him.

 

.

 

Jihae works with what little space she has, arching her back a few centimeters off the bed before she drops her hands to the hem of her shirt. Her eyes close as she takes her lower lip between her teeth, hopefully for his benefit, and pulls until she's left in just her bra and her shirt's hanging off the edge of the bed because she couldn't be bothered trying to throw it further. "Figure it out."

 

.

 

He feels his mouth go dry as she removes her shirt, eyes widening slightly as he takes in the sight. The sheer sight of how  _ beautiful _ she is. He glances at her face, mouth opening in a pitiful attempt to say something. But he shuts it quickly, trying to locate whatever instinct he has to tell him what to do. So he lets his hands trail up her sides, his jaw tensing slightly as they slip over the material of her bra. They stop once they're at her shoulders, resting on the bed. "You're- you're beautiful, Jihae." He whispers, suddenly feeling every bit unworthy of having her this close. "I had a dream." He says quietly, pressing on kiss on her lips. He slips one hand under her back, fingers toying with her bra. "But I didn't do you justice." He mumbles, fingers clumsily trying to unhook it - trying and failing. He gives up after a moment, busying himself with kissing her instead. He knows that. He can do that.

 

.

 

She'll let him have those just this once, without comment. She is lying shirtless on his bed and trying to kiss him into oblivion, so she figures he's won this round and this whole exercise should be treated as a victory lap. She's the first to break the kiss, darting her tongue over her lips as she stared up at him. "What did you do in your dream, then? Do that." Her hands move up his chest and past his shoulders, clasping together behind his neck.

 

.

 

He bites his lip, feeling the warmth on his cheeks again. He doesn't look away this time, he wants to keep his eyes on her for as long as he possibly can. "I- you-" he frowns at himself. This should be easy, she's not shown any signs of wanting to get away. In fact, it's the opposite. "You were sat- like- I was laying down and you were on my face and I was doing stuff. With my tongue. And you liked it? I don't-" he finally gives up and looks away, worrying his bottom lip a little too much. "I really want you to sit on my face, Jihae."

 

.

 

"That's..."  _ That's it? _ That can't be all there was to that. An understatement would be saying that she was surprised by his answer; it wasn't wrong of her to have expected something that included a lot more of him getting off, with or without her, was it? She can feel herself blushing, and she's thankful Junseo's gaze isn't as focused on her now. "I didn't do anything else in that dream of yours?"

 

.

 

"Just that." He nods, finally looking at her. "I really liked it. Really really liked it." He tries to shake the memory of it, feels the sheer thought make him a little uncomfortable in all the right places. "You made some good sounds. And. It was embarrassing for me, but you were so nice and it was so perfect." He releases his own lip when he bites into an already raw part. "We had sex, too, but I just want you to sit on my face."

 

.

 

The next breath she lets out - one she hadn't even realized she was holding - feels hot and dry around her lips, rough when it exits her lungs. It would be selfish of her to accept this so easily, no matter how much he says he would like it - and that fact on it's own makes her considering giving up on trying to breathe for a while. But Jihae specializes in selfish, and if he's going to make such a big deal of it-- "I'll do that. We'll do that."

 

.

 

"We- yeah?" He smiles at her, realising he's a little too eager - and then wondering if he is  _ too _ eager. He knows very little about this act other than what his friends have claimed and what his dreams have prepared him for. Which, in reality, is next to nothing. "I'd like that. I'll try my best. I want to make you feel good." He nods, pressing a kiss to her lips. It's a thank you, mostly.

 

.

 

She takes his kiss as an opportunity to quickly prop herself up on her elbows, grunting softly at the effort. Jihae doesn't break the kiss until she has steadied, and even when she is, she caps off her little manoeuvre with a peck to his lips. "You'll have to get off me first."

 

.

 

He nods, and does just that. He's gentle about his movements, lifting one leg over her to prop on the bed and then rolling away just enough so he's comfortably laying beside her. Junseo glances at her, small smile on his face. He's still blushing, he can feel the heat in his cheeks.

 

.

 

"Don't be weird and like, stare at me without saying anything." Truth be told, she hasn't done this either. Not in this particular position, at least. Her inexperience starts to creep into her chest and unfurls like a fragile web, everything pulling almost painfully in one direction or the other as she pushes herself up onto her knees and then straddles his waist.

 

.

 

"Okay." He nods, propping himself up on his elbows as he looks at her. "I don't think I can do much talking when you're on my face though." He says sweetly, letting himself fall back so he can comfortably rest his hands on her thighs. "But I like you there. I can see you and I like it."

 

.

 

Jihae needs to take a hard at herself in the mirror one of these days if Junseo's words are now the type of nonsense that makes her stomach do those stupid flips. She grunts at them, unable to tell if it's him or herself that she's annoyed with, and slides off Junseo so she can sit on the edge of the bed and slide her underwear down her legs. She considers her skirt for a moment, but ultimately decides to keep it on - he can bunch it up if he wants to look at her so badly. Jihae then returns to his waist, hands on his chest. "Was I just--on your face when it started?"

 

.

 

He tries his best to not just watch her like she told him not to. He looks at her and then his hands and then what her hands are doing and then back to her. Before she's back on him and he's back to smiling at her. "Yeah, you were making lots of happy noises already." He admits, blush returning with a fury.

 

.

 

"Okay. Well. Make me do that." There's a moment's hesitation before Jihae is steeling herself and scooting further up his torso. She clears her throat, tries to go about it quietly before she glances away from Junseo for less than a second before gazing down at him again. Why was she feeling so bashful about this? She kneels with her legs a bit straight once she's properly looming over his, her hands not clutching the end of her skirt. "Make me moan until my throat hurts, Junseo." There, that was better. Wasn't it?

 

.

 

He huffs a laugh, hands moving to rest against her thighs, lifting slightly to push her skirt from his eyes so he can see her. He tries to hone in on what his actions were in his dream, tugging gently at her thighs as he leans up to press his tongue against her clit, eyes closing as he does so.

 

.

 

"O-okay, that's--" That's a good start. Her body fully agrees with that, if the sudden buck of her hips and her heart temporarily getting stuck in her throat is anything to go by. Jihae breathes out, breathes in, out again and continues the cycle, trying to focus on keeping her breathing steady as she dug her knees into the mattress to keep the rest of her body steady as well.

 

.

 

Her words spark something inside of him which makes his entire body want to do more for her. His tongue circles her clit briefly, and then trails towards her entrance. It's completely experimental, as he presses his tongue flat against her, and then licks shallowly into her entrance with the tip of his tongue.

 

.

 

Her lips part but the words she had wanted to say don't make their way out, a low moan instead filling the silence. Hands pulls her skirt up a little further as she looks down, something inside her shivering at the sight that greets her when she does. "Again," she breathes. Jihae lips over her drying lips before continuing, "up, do that--do that again. With your tongue."

 

.

 

He welcomes the moan, and her words. And he follows her request instantly with his tongue, pushing it inside of her again, and then moving to circle around her clit, before repeating the motion. He moans softly against her, the taste of her so much better than he ever imagined it could be. Finding some confidence, he pushes his tongue further inside her, fingers digging into her thighs.

 

.

 

The moment she feels his tongue slide deeper into her, two things happen: Jihae decides his mouth was made entirely for her, and she tests out this discovery by rolling her hips, head falling back as she moans for more. It takes a lot out of her not to drop her hands onto his head and keep him exactly where she wants until she feels too gooey and boneless to keep him there.

 

.

 

The roll of her hips makes him moan softly, into her, around her. His tongue continues to repeat the motion which she seems to enjoy so much, dipping into her and getting as much of her taste on his tongue as he can. He moans against her, hoping that the vibration will add something to this mix of feelings.

 

.

 

"Just--like that," she doesn't know why she's trying to give him any guidance, he's doing a fine job on his own. Evident by the way her words float on the wave of a dreamy sigh. Her fingers cannot stop fidgeting and they abandon her skirt to sink into Junseo's hair - she'll keep them still, she swears to herself she will keep her fingers still as she starts finding a rhythm for her hips.

 

.

 

He likes this - he likes this a lot. The way she's above him. Her taste, the noises she's making. It seems so far away from what he's used to, from the usual remarks that jihae throws at him. But he wants nothing more than to please her. He runs his hands up her thighs and rests the on her waist, tongue finding s rhythm that matches the movement of her hips, circling her clit before dipping inside of her, and then repeating.

 

.

 

It has no right to mix up her insides the way it does, but Jihae can only choke out a series of sudden, chopped up moans before she's falling forward, back bending and fingers tightening around the strands they're tangled in because that feels  _ good, _ so good. His name is accompanied by a curse that she ends up biting off, lip bitten red between her teeth as her body lightly convulses above him and she tumbles right over the edge.

 

.

 

It's good. It feels really good to hear her, to feel her. Because he didn't know what to expect, he didn't know that he would be able to do this because he'd never done it before. His tongue continues to press against her, to taste her as much as he can. He hums softly against her, tongue flicking back against her clit and then repeating his motions, as though she hadn't just reached her peak.

 

.

 

It's so easy for her to start sinking right back into it, hips moving slow but still trying to help the motions of his tongue. But then the daze starts to wear off, her throat seemingly burning each time she pants and squeezes a breath out of it. So with some effort she pulls her hands out of Junseo's hair and starts to scoot back, away from his mouth and down to his chest. "That's...enough. You're fine."

 

.

 

He's breathing heavily when she moves off of him, hands moving to rest on her thighs again. He smiles at her briefly, licking his lips as he looks at her. "Was that okay?" He asks quietly, fingers tracing shapes of flowers on her skin, eyes never leaving hers. He's eager to please, it's one thing that's always been pointed out. And this is no different.

 

.

 

" _ Yes. _ " Even though her voice is still ragged around the edges, she manages to sound harsher than she needs to be, mildly annoyed because it's embarrassing that he's making her say it at all. Her hand hovers uncertainly for a beat before Jihae sighs and returns the hand to his hair, stroking slowly in silent apology. "I came on your face, what do you think that was for?"

 

.

 

He smiles, the answer good enough for him, however harsh. He blushes at her words, biting his lip to hide his smile. "I liked that a lot. You taste good. I could do that all night." He admits. "Kiss me?" It's a quiet request, and his hands are still tracing patterns on her thighs as he asks.

 

.

 

She glares at the request, glares at Junseo because this was not fair, not in any way. And yet she allows it, quickly moving further down his body until she was able to comfortably lean down and peck his lips once before licking her tongue into his mouth. The taste pulls a low groan of his name from her, a vivid reminder of where his mouth had been only moments before.

 

.

 

He smiles into the kiss, hands moving to place either side of her face as she slips her tongue into his mouth. He laughs softly, waiting for her to finish groaning his name before he depends their kiss even more, tongue with a new found confidence to explore her mouth. He props himself up slightly so she doesn't have to lean down, hands dropping to hold her back.

 

.

 

She has to give herself a moment to breathe. Less for the sake of her lungs and more for how blissfully lightheaded this one kiss is making her. She brings a hand up, cupping his cheek and enjoying the last few moments she gives to their kiss before her hand drops to his shoulder and her mouth drops to his neck.

 

.

 

He loves it. He loves how it makes him feel everywhere. He figures he might need to do something about a particular part of him. "Can we-" he cuts himself off as her lips busy themselves with his neck. "I want more of you."

 

.

 

Her head falls away from his neck, buried in his shoulder when Jihae can't hold back the laugh that bubbles up her throat at his words. "I was getting to it." She lifts her head again, returning to pressing kisses to his lips before pulling back slightly, her eyebrow raised. "And you want to fuck me how, exactly?"

 

.

 

The word. That word. That he'd never use in a million years but she's said it and it feels oh so nice and oh so helpful coming from her mouth. He breathes a shaky laugh, trying to return every kiss he was given so he can avoid answering the question immediately. "I don't- what's the best way?" It's a bad question and it draws a blush right to his scalp.

 

.

 

Jihae purses her lips as she takes in the color flooding his face, thoughtful. And then she's moving down even further, fingers nimbly working to get his pants undone. "Take off your shirt." She's successfully gotten the bottom undone before she halts, eyes darting up to his face. How is she supposed to phrase this? "Just... Fuck, just. Bite me or something if you want to stop or whatever."

 

.

 

He blinks, stares at her, at her hands. He had to collect his thoughts and what she's said before he can make any movement. And the movement the makes is to begin to lift his shift. He hesitates, suddenly hyper aware of what's happening right now. The hesitation lasts for a second before he's  pulling his shirt off and discarding it on the floor. "Bite you?" He laughs, propping himself up on his elbows. "Or I could just  _ ask _ you to stop."

 

.

 

She goes back to focusing on the removal of his pants, tugging a little harder than she maybe has to when she starts pulling his pants down his thighs. "Shut up," she mutters in the middle of it, sheepish and annoyed that she felt that way to begin with. "The 'or something' covers it," Jihae adds, trying to win a practically nonexistent debate. Once his pants are bunched around just below his knees, her hands move up to hook around his underwear and she moves up to kiss him again.

 

.

 

He chuckles, grateful of her reaction. There's something oddly comforting about her attitude, and the way her words seem harsher than necessary. Junseo had found that he likes it - he likes that she's real. "Sorry." He's not sorry, not this time. But it's a distracted word as he realises he's very nearly naked, for the first time her in front of anyone. He returns the kiss eagerly, hands moving to her waist as he does.

 

.

 

Her lips don't leave his, not until her fingers have tugged his underwear too far for her to follow without breaking the kiss first. Her mouth pulls away from his with a soft gasp, the ball of anticipation that had been lodged in her chest leaving her mouth as a sound. She kisses down his chest as she inches his underwear lower, and moves to peppering his stomach once she's got both articles of clothing around his knees. She skips past him as she gets his clothes all the way off, busying herself with leaving kisses on his thighs instead.

 

.

 

Once he's sans his underwear he feels vulnerable - and there are apologies in the back of his throat about how he looks and how he isn't going to be what she wants or what she needs. He bites them back as her lips trail down his chest, and then his thighs. "Jihae." He isn't sure if it's a whine for her to come back to his lips or because the feeling of hers against his thighs. He's mainly embarrassed about being naked - about the sudden realisation he might not live up to her expectations.

 

.

 

She considers the idea of making an attempt at sliding her lips down his length. Jihae bites gently into his thigh when she firmly tosses that idea out of the window. After pressing a kiss to the shallow indents, she moves up to and rests her forehead on his and closes her eyes. She doesn't say anything, can't really when she's having trouble putting any of her thoughts and question out in the right way. Maybe he can read her mind, maybe he'll be impatient enough for her to avoid speaking all together.

 

.

 

He moans softly at the feel of her teeth on his skin. And it's a pleasant feeling, despite what he thought it would be like. Before he can request for her to come back to him, with words this time, she's resting her forehead against his. "Are you- will you stay here?" He asks quietly, hands moving to rest on her hips, lips pressing softly against hers. "Do I just- are you- ready?"

 

.

 

"Are  _ you _ ?" It's less of a question and more of a stalling static, but she abandons it too soon after she's thrown it out for it to be very effective. Instead a hand journeys down between them, and she takes a short breath in when she wraps her fingers around him. With one more kiss she sits up a bit straighter, her other hand lifting her skirt so she could better see as she slowly positioned herself over him. Another breath and she's gotten just the head of him inside her.

 

.

 

He lets out a shaky breath in response to her retort. And then another when her finger wrap around. By the time she's positioned on top of him and he's inside of her. It's shallow and new and there's a pleasant heat around him that he's decided he already likes way more than he believes he should. "Ah." His hands stay on her hips until he decides that the angle isn't good enough for him to see, so he props himself up on his elbows again.

 

.

 

She waits a couple of beats - watches as he adjusts how he's seated, waits for him to tell her he'd like to rewind to before this happened. But when Junseo doesn't do the latter, Jihae places her hand in Junseo's hair after a few seconds of uncertainty hovering near his chest. And then she's sliding down further, slow as she can manage, Jihae humming in bliss as he fills her.

 

.

 

The feeling is good - so good that it makes him moan in delight as she surrounds him. He wants to move, wants to do what he's seen labelled as the normal thing to do during sex. But he still coming to terms with how good simply being inside of her feels. He tries to portray that through his lips as he pulls her into a deep kiss.

 

.

 

Her hand finds a comfort place to rest on the back of his head, determined to keep him from pulling back should he try to. It takes her a few moments to get used to the feeling of him inside her, or at least not for her to not be as affected by it. When she's able to make some sense of the world around her - Junseo, Junseo, and Junseo - she attempts to get a small rhythm going with her hips.

 

.

 

He wonders if it feels as good for her as it is for him. He hopes it is, even if they haven't really started doing anything yet. Not really, not like he'd expect he needs to. The rhythm of her hips makes him moan into her mouth, tongue pressing against her lips as he finds the courage to match thrusts with her own. Each movement draws a soft moan from his mouth, straight into hers.

 

.

 

"You don't have to--" The words are left in her throat, stuck in a thick net of desire that sticks to the walls and traps each word she tries to let out. All she gets for her efforts are breathy moans, her hips gaining more purpose with every movement that either of them make. She tries to pace herself, keep things relatively slow; she wants to draw this out for as long as possible.

 

.

 

He keeps his thrusts in time with hers, unsure whether it would be wise to increase the pace, despite how much he wants to take all of this at once. He pulls her back in for a deep kiss, his own moans lost in the movement of his tongue into her mouth, one hand moving to cup her cheek so he can keep her there.

 

.

 

As time passes, it becomes a bit of a struggle for Jihae's body to maintain its patience with her refusal to take and take until she was unable to have any more of him. Her lips aren't as well placed, missing his lips by a few inches when she reconnects after pulling back to breathe; other times she's messier with her kisses, trying to dig out what the rest of her body wants from just his mouth.

 

.

 

He groans into her lips, his own body desperate for more of her, desperate for her heat to be around him at more of a hurried and needy pace. So he makes a bold move of increasing the rhythm of his hips, the effect on his body drawing soft whines from his lips, and he can feel his blush creeping back to his scalp as the noises leave him. "Jihae." His voice is a little rougher around the edges as he pulls away from her mouth to bury his face in her neck, lips ghosting kisses onto the skin.

 

.

 

She can hear the dull roar of relief and pleasure thrumming in her ears as she falls out of pace with him. Her hips falter in her eagerness to match his thrusts but that on its own has a certain type of appeal to it, and she deals with the haphazard pace and the resulting offbeat meeting of hips without complaint. She makes an almost mournful noise when their hips finally fall in sync with each other again. The words that spill from her lips are a collection of yeses and encouragement, compliments, word spun out of her desire to share how good she feels; all interrupted by the occasional groan and stuttered syllable.

 

.

 

He can't believe that this is what he's been missing. If the whole feeling of being inside of her wasn't enough then her noises and her words would be perfect alone, he decides. He can feel his stomach tightening, and he wants to scare it away. He wants this to last longer than he knew it would anyway. But he doesn't know how. "Jihae, I'm not-" he breathes out. He wants to tell her, thinks he should tell her. But he doesn't know how to.

 

.

 

She hopes she's right about what he meant to say. Her tongue darts out to wet her lips as she pulls his head back far enough for her to see him, bumping her nose against his when their foreheads meet. "You're not what?" she breathes. Her hips rise until she's almost completely lost the feeling of him inside her, his name leaving her lips on the back of a sharp moan when she slams her hips back down, fingers tightening in Junseo's hair when she repeats the motion.

 

.

 

It's a lot. It's almost too much and he's moving his hips to try and chase after the feeling of being inside of her again. His name on her lips is only adding to the tightening of the knot in his stomach, the knot he knows is going to pull and pull until it's too tight and it needs a release. Which is exactly what happens as she repeats the motion for a second time. And he's letting out a low choked moan, a broken drawn out plea of her name as he comes.

 

.

 

Her head falls, landing on his shoulder as she lets out a pleased hum that she can feel rattling about in her chest. There's a lazy smile that pulls at her lips after she's taken a moment to settle; she doesn't make any moves from from where she is. Just a few more minutes, a few more and she would do what she was putting off.

 

.

 

He buries his head in her neck, welcoming hers on his own shoulder. He doesn't know if he should be embarrassed, or if that was okay. It seems like no time has passed from her undressing him to now. Like he's not even ticked half of her boxes. He can't process it yet, though, still shaken by his orgasm. "Sorry." It's a whisper as he presses a kiss to her neck. "Let me make you come again. Please."

 

.

 

Her eyes flutter open at the words, a faint shiver rolling down her spine.  _ Oh. _ Jihae files her body's response to that for inspection at a later date. For now she leans back, placing her hands on his shoulders once she has a good view of him. "We're even." She nudges his shoulders, urging him to lie back. "Drop it."

 

.

 

He frowns at her words, about to protest until he realises he doesn't really have a leg to stand on. He lets himself be pushed back and lays flat on the bed, sighing as he looks up at her. "I really want to though." He mumbles.

 

.

 

"Save your enthusiasm for later." With a look that she hopes adds some finality to what she's said, Jihae eases off Junseo and drops down so she can curl herself into a half moon at his side, an arm draped over him. She really wants him to, but she's capable of patience and is more than able to shove the feeling down well enough that it shouldn't be a problem after a couple of minutes. She's had enough practice.

 


End file.
